The Doom of Skywalker (Star Wars LOTR)
by WillyDJ
Summary: I really have no idea. I get these headaches. Yeah. Mandos. On Coruscant. Wants a cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

"Doom! For you who have forsaken the ways..." Mandos began but trailed off. Something was very wrong. He was at the top of a great tower of white porcelain and glass. The tower was part of some massive citadel in a vast city. Chariots flew through the air outside.

Normally, when dispatched to pronounce doom, or to get more tea, the Valar found himself in the presence of the perennially overachieving children of Illuvater. While he spotted a few such seated in a semicircle about him the others were bizarre, twisted parodies. More warped constructs of Morgoth? Whatever they were, they buzzed with a strange power.

"The ways, forsaken have we?" said what appeared to be a Goblin. The other beings leaned forward.

"Yes." said Mandos, who felt he was on firmer ground here. Men and the things of Morgoth were always backsliding over something. Hopefully not tea production.

"I think this is a the work of the Sith." said a Man.

"The what?", although he could feel there was a darkness about the name, it felt strange, unlike the more usual works of the Enemy and his servants.

"He does look like a Sith. Tell us, what is your name." said one of the twisted ones.

"My name..." began Mandos but he was interrupted.

Two Men had walked into the chamber. Mandos spun around and pointed at the younger Man.

"Doom! You, who would reject the gift of Men I call doom. For in thine hubris shall be the seeds of your undoing. All that you seek, all that you desire shall turn to fire and ashes from your folly. Fool and follower of fools! Your base lusts and desires shall bring about terror and calamity. All shall curse your name and call you monster evermore." pronounced Mandos.

There, that was more like it. He felt better. He could also murder a cup of tea.

"So, about that new mission? Who's weird, dark and creepy?" said Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Yoda regarded the newcomer calmly. The newcomers sudden appearance and prophecy was unusual. Still, it had happened. Now it remained for how they were to respond. Despite Skywalker's initial assessment Yoda could sense nothing about the Dark Side in the being. While clearly powerful, it was something he had never felt before. That however made him intriguing. It was a vast Galaxy in an even wider Universe. Here, was an opportunity to learn.

"Please, your name I would like to know." said Yoda.

"I am known as Mandos." said the stranger.

"Where do you come from?" said Ki Adi Mundi

"And why did you speak that strange prophecy over Skywalker?" said Mace Windu.

"Your questions do not concern me. I must go." the stranger said, he turned and walked a few paces.

"To where must you go?" said Yoda as the stranger paced about. Although completely opaque to the Force he could tell the stranger was agitated.

"Back to Mandos. I have work to do." said the stranger.

"I thought you said that was your name." said Ki Adi Mundi.

"It is both where I work and my common name. Because what I do is what I am." said the stranger.

"What is it that you do?"

"I counsel and watch over the dead. I issue prophecy. I look after the tea." said the stranger.

None of the Jedi could sense any deception or indeed much of anything about the stranger.

"Thank you. Much clarity you have brought. Fellow masters. Adjourn we shall. Much to discuss we must." said Yoda.

The Jedi rose and filed out of the chamber.

"I'm guessing the mission can wait." said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You think?" said Anakin.

* * *

The Jedi Council had moved down to the library, shooed everyone but some of the senior librarians out and began an argument.

"Calm, we must remain." urged Yoda after some time and much shouting.

"Calm? We have someone claiming to be 'He who presides over the dead' in our council chamber." said Mace.

"We need to see what he wants?" said Ki Adi Mundi.

"What he wants? He is clearly an agent of Darkness. He may even be our elusive second Sith Lord. We should apprehend him and throw him in the cells." said Mace.

"And if what he says is true, hmm." said Yoda.

"You cannot be serious. We are not currently hosting a God of Death." said Mace.

"Much there is that we do not know. Possible, what he says, true is. Serious I am." said Yoda.

There was a polite cough from Jocasta Nu, the head librarian.

"Your description of the gentle being is concurrent with depictions of Death Deities. There are eighty seven thousand, three hundred and twenty two systems where he could be easily identified as such a being in a local culture. Add in the given name and the range pares down to a paltry thirteen hundred and sixty three." she said.

"Is one of those systems Mandolore?" growled Mace.

"It is Master Windu. However, the gentle being resembles one of their psychopomps more than the traditional Mandolorian Keeper of the Dead."

"Something further to add Chief Librarian?" said Yoda.

"Why yes. The Jedi Order has eighty six verified theophanies on record. In the majority of cases, fifty nine in fact, the issue was resolved by returning the Avatar to their home system." said Ms Nu.

"Thank you for your wisdom Jocasta." said Yoda.

"What of the prophecy made concerning Skywalker?" said Ki Adi Mundi.

"Yes, all the more proof that he is dangerous." said Mace.

"It remains that this Mandos spoke the most to Skywalker. It may that he will be more forthcoming about him." said Ki Adi Mundi.

"Meditate on this we shall. But agree with you I do. Assign Skywalker and Kenobi to this Mandos we will." said Yoda.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandos stood looking at the vista outside the tower. As he regarded the chariots, no, they had other words for them here. Speeder, lift van, grav truck. The words, like so many others felt strange to him. However, he felt the same principles applied. Was this a destination for Men when their souls departed Arda?

He became aware of the two Men returning. Turning round to regard them he wondered if they knew where to pick up some Darjeeling. Of course, it was becoming apparent that maybe this was not a tea run.

"What do you want?" he asked the Men.

The older Man, Kenobi stepped forward, "We would like to ask a few questions." he said.

"Very well. You may do so as I go about my business." Mandos said as he turned for the door.

"That business being?" said the other Man, Skywalker.

"I already told you. I counsel and watch over the dead. I issue prophecy. I look after the tea." Mandos walked into a small room. There had been every indication that it led to the way out. The Men followed. Skywalker tapped a piece of the wall and there was a sense of motion.

"Yes, you did. What does that mean?" said Kenobi.

"I and my wife try to make the afterlife bearable. I provide comfort as needed. When there is a need for the future to be known, I speak it. Lastly I make sure everyone has their preferred tea." said Mandos attempting to elaborate.

The doors opened revealing a different hall. Mandos and the Men walked out.

"Who is everyone?" said Kenobi.

"My brothers and sisters. The Lords and Ladies of Arda." said Mandos.

"Arda? Sounds like a system in the Xeltra Sector." said Skywalker.

"I believe you are thinking of Ardan." said Kenobi.

The trio reached the steps leading out of the Temple and began walking down them.

"What business do you have in Corruscant?" said Kenobi.

"There are tasks. I will also find some new tea." said Mandos.

"Excuse me sir. Master, can I have a word?" said Skywalker. The two Men wandered off a short distance. Mandos wondered if he should tell them he could easily hear them, but then decided to not listen in. Instead he cast his mind amongst the immense throng of life that was this fascinating city.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved off to where they thought the strange being in the cloak could not hear them.

"What are we doing?" said Anakin.

"We are showing this Mandos some of the local sights." said Obi-Wan

"We are seriously letting a God of Death wander about Coruscant!" said Anakin.

"Why not? He doesn't kill people." said Obi-Wan.

"We only have his word for that." said Anakin.

"Not so my apprentice. We also have the Force. What do you sense about him?"

Anakin tried reaching out with the Force to sense the stranger. He appeared to be a near human in a dark robe. While he resembled many depictions of the Sith he could sense nothing of the Dark Side about him.

"I don't sense much of anything. He is powerful but not an agent of the Dark Side." said Anakin after a while.

"Then we should trust those feelings. Take this as an opportunity to learn." said Obi-Wan.

"Learn what?" said Anakin.

"Well, you could start by asking about that prophecy he pronounced over you." said Obi-Wan.

* * *

"No." said the stranger as they walked further into the city. The stranger seemed uninterested in anything gaudy and showy and was often choosing to descend levels more often than not.

"Can't you at least give me some sort of hint?" said Anakin.

"No. The purpose of such a prophecy is for the one who receives it to think on it, apply the words to one's life and enact change. Alternatively you can embrace your doom by rejecting it and doing nothing." said the stranger.

Anakin paused, "But what you said would happen sounds terrible." he said.

The stranger turned to face him. "Then consider my words and turn from the path you walk." he said.

"If it's so important why not speak plainly?" said Anakin.

"I have been quite plain." the stranger said stiffly.

"Only if you come from a system where everyone regularly speaks in verse." said Anakin.

"Perhaps we should visit Declama then?" said Obi-Wan.

"Not helping Master." said Anakin.

The stranger turned towards Obi-Wan.

"How much longer will you train this one?" the stranger asked indicating Anakin.

"Hopefully not much longer. Anakin, should be ready to undertake the Trials. It only feels like forever." Obi-Wan said.

"And are your lessons as simple now as they were when you started?" the stranger said.

"Mostly, mostly." agreed Obi-Wan.

"Mostly?" said Anakin indignantly.

"So it is with us. The Peoples of this, Galaxy while varied are not that dissimilar to the Peoples of Arda. As they are no longer children, neither are you. My words, therefore are a guide. It is part of our trust in your maturity that we speak to you as adults." said Mandos.

" Oh, okay. See that Obi-Wan. I'm mature." said Anakin.

Obi-Wan and Mandos looked at one another and exchanged a look.

"Just one hint?" pleaded Anakin.

Mandos reached out and placed a hand on the young Man's head. He saw. He sighed. "Very well. A hint, but only because our worlds are quite different." He took a deep breath. "The gift that the prophecy referred to is the Gift of Mortality."


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin stared at disbelief at the enigmatic being.

"Gift of Mortality? You mean death. How is that a gift?" he said, shaking his head.

Mandos sighed. Men, even in this strange place were no different from those he was familiar with. Their unwillingness to accept the great gift and constant lust for power. He wondered what he could do. What would be permissible.

"Well? Are you going to give me an answer?" said Anakin.

Impatient too. He had already said too much. To deny Men their gifts was a path of hubris and folly. Still, a nudge, a hint. That would be allowed. After all, in the end the Man would still decide for himself.

"This way. Follow." Mandos said and turned to walk down the valleys of steel in the vast city.

* * *

"Do you really make the tea?" said Kenobi as they followed the stranger deeper into the sublevels of Coruscant.

"I do not make the tea. Except at home. I procure the tea." explained Mandos.

"I just find it remarkable. You're a god of Death, and Tea?" said Kenobi.

"Also Dooms. It was found that when I am out pronouncing them I can also pick up the tea for everyone." said Mandos.

Mandos stopped by a door. An entrance to apartments if Obi-Wan was any judge. The sign advertising such had long been removed and repurposed. He walked inside, the Jedi following. Beings shrank away from them as they walked down the hallways. Eventually Mandos chose a door and opened it with a touch. Within was a small, sparse apartment. While the cooker was worn and the furniture threadbare it was clean. Mandos ignored it and marched through to what was a bedroom.

There the Jedi saw a young child standing by a figure in a bed.

"Mummy wont get up." said the child.

Mandos appeared to ignore what was going on but made a few small gestures with his hands. Anakin knelt before the child as Obi-wan checked the bed's occupant. He turned and shook his head. Anakin looked at the child, a worried looking blonde haired boy.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Anakin said to the child.

"Karl." said the child.

"I think you need to come with us." said Anakin with a small push from the Force.

Karl took the two steps towards Anakin, but then looked over at his mother.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." said the young Jedi with another small mental push.

With one last look over his shoulder Karl let himself be led away by the Jedi.

"What was that about?" asked Kenobi as they walked back towards the Jedi Temple.

"A lesson. An insight. A life changed." replied Mandos.

"A life changed?" said Kenobi.

"Certainly the child's." said Mandos.

"Why? Is he important somehow? Is this why your here?" asked Kenobi.

Mandos turned to face the Jedi.

"Yes. All life is important. It is not however why I am here. I merely took a wrong turn on my way to find some tea. If you happened to follow me then that is upon you." said Mandos.

Obi-Wan pondered on that as they walked back.

* * *

"So concludes my report. Once near the surface level this Mandos bought some tea, walked with us back to the Temple and then, vanished." said Obi-Wan Kenbi to the Jedi Council.

There was much murmuring from the assembled masters as they pondered what had happened.

"Nothing else to add, have you." asked Yoda.

"No, that's about it. It's all been very strange. With your permission I would like to withdraw to meditate on events." said Obi-Wan.

"Of course. Where is your Padawan?" asked Mace Windu.

"He's probably still in the crèche seeing to the boy we found. I did not sense anything about him, but I believe he should be tested. Otherwise, why direct our attention to him?"

"Why indeed?" said Mace.

Obi-Wan bowed and departed, pondering on the odd events. Most of all he wondered about what the Mandos had said to him.

"Two weights I see upon you. Weigh them carefully." was all the enigmatic being had said.

* * *

The child had been close to the human mean for Force ability. It had meant he cold not remain at the Temple. Against Anakin's protests Karl was sent to an orphanage and later fostered to a family. He had sulked for a few days and then turned up with another child, then another, and then still another.

"You cannot continue to do this." said Obi-Wan to his Padawan as Anakin ate with the latest rescue.

"Why not Master? Isn't this what the Jedi are supposed to be about? Helping people?" said Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked about him. Everywhere in the room younglings were solemnly eating lunch. He struggled to evolve a reason why Anakin couldn't rescue every youngling in Coruscant one by one. As he did so he heard voices.

"Are you sure this is okay?" it was Kaylee, an initiate Obi-Wan had seen around.

"Well, if Anakin is doing it, then it has to be." came the voice of Norrin, another initiate.

As they walked in Obi-Wan noticed Kaylee was carrying yet another youngling.

"See. Knight Kenobi is here too. It's got to be fine." continued Norrin as Kaylee put the child down and went to get some food.

Obi-Wan raised a hand to his head. What was happening?

* * *

"This is excellent tea brother."

"Indeed brother."

"Where did you find it? It seems, different."

"A world. Not unlike this own we watch, yet different."

"I. See. You didn't interfere, much?"

"Only a touch, a hint. For the tea supply to continue of course."

"Of course brother."


End file.
